Ultimate Power
"Ultimate Power" is the 12th episode of Once Upon a Virus, as well as its first season's finale. Summary The Virus may have been deactivated, but that's the least of everyone's worries now that Jdg98 has been unleashed. Friend and foe alike must now team up in order to put a stop to his destruction of Storywik, and a few secret plots and hidden agendas may be revealed along the way. Plot Rena Charming cowers in fear of DisneyMeerkats, whose anger has allowed it to take the form of a giant, black dragon; almost as tall as the bridge it stands before. Rena simply stands there, his hands tightly gripping the sword and shield given to him by DeviousPeep, and he suddenly finds his courage. He runs at the beast, shield in front, and swings his sword at its giant foot; however, the scaly armor that lines the creature's skin appears to be impenetrable. He tries hacking at it a few times, but nothing happens, and soon, the irritated dragon uses its large black hand to scoop the little blacksmith into its palm. His sword drops to the floor as the dragon lifts him to its mouth and chucks him in, but Rena manages to one-handed grab the creature's biggest tooth in order to stay where he is; digging his fingers in between the tooth and the gum for stability. The monster's mouth remains open as it screeches with pain, and in a quick movement, Rena lets go as he lifts his shield and manages to use its sharp edge to sever the tooth entirely. He and the tooth fall from the dragon's mouth and roll down its front, down its leg, and off its foot, followed by a fair amount of black blood. The dragon continues screaming, covering its mouth, and with a great amount of strength, Rena lifts the tooth into the air and launches it at DisneyMeerkats' scaled chest. He then finds his sword and picks it up, and watches as the beast stares, irritated, and the tooth which is now stuck in its scales like a dart in a board; however, it seems quite unharmed. It rakes across its own chest with its fearsome claws and the tooth unclogs, but a fair amount of scales drop to the floor with it, exposing a weak spot in the dragon's chest. Rena stares at this, getting an idea and drops his shield, maintaining only the sword. He begins waving his arms around, calling out for the dragon and taunting it, and it goes to pick him up again. It moves him towards its mouth with more caution this time, however, when he passes the chest, Rena leaps from the dragon's palm and jams the sword into the scale-less spot. It sticks there, and the blacksmith remains dangling from the hilt, being lowered to the ground as the dragon – which is shrieking in unbelievable pain - shrinks back down to its regular form. Soon enough, Rena Charming is standing over DisneyMeerkats the troll with his sword sticking in its chest; he pulls it out, and thick, black blood covers the blade. Peep appears beside him, forming from a trail of blood, and tells her champion, "Perfect." She takes the sword from his hand and transforms it into a small jar containing the gooey, sludgy blood. "Now," she says, "I believe you have a wedding to get to?" Suddenly, DisneyMeerkats stands up, revealing itself to not be all that hurt, and gets ready to run at Peep and Rena, beginning to transform into something else. However, Peep takes a small flask of green dust from her belt and tells Rena she's been saving it for just such an occasion; she grabs onto the blacksmith and throws it on the ground, where it smashes and consumes the two of them with green smoke. When the smoke clears, they are standing within Peep's magical laboratory. She takes the jar of blood and places it amongst what looks like vast chemistry sets, whilst Rena looks around curiously, coming across a glass case filled with memory sticks. He asks what they are, and Peep explains to him that they're Viruses, none of which are the one she wants though. "What do they do?" Rena wonders. "All kinds of things, but nothing I'd care to divulge into. Just know that each one is rather disastrous, in some way or another. Now, do you want to get your Administrator or not?" Rena nods, saying, "More than anything," and Peep tells him to head upstairs and outside, where transport will await him. He ascends the steps of the basement laboratory and soon finds himself exiting the church door, outside of which, Peep is already standing, next to a white horse. "This is Rockaboss," Peep introduces, "You'll be needing him if you're to reach Lady Junky in time." "Thank you!" Rena exclaims, going to mount the creature, but Peep stops him, saying he can't go dressed in the tatters he's wearing. He looks down, and in an instant, he's wearing clothes fit for a handsome prince, complete with a new sword. He smiles and gets himself on Rockaboss' back, riding fast through the Once Upon a Time Wiki. It's not long before he reaches the palace, and he rides through the chapel doors and yells, "I object!" Villain fan, Reginafan2626 and, most importantly, Lady Junky, look at him with shock. Rena, Josh and Natalia stand shocked at the sight of Jdg98, his eyes glowing purple, as he continues to hover above them. "What are you?" Natalia asks, frightened. "I am power," Jdg says, an eerie smile on his face. "Son…" Rena tries, "Please…" "I care not for relations," Jdg tells him, and as he does so, Josh silently begins reaching for the revolver on the floor. "What do you want?" Rena tries asking, and Jdg smiles again, replying with, "Destruction." Suddenly, Jdg is shot at from behind by Josh, but the bullets simply bounce off of him and he laughs, turning to the Mayor. He makes a fist, and suddenly, the gun becomes a mangled mesh of metal, completely useless, and flies from Josh's grip. Jdg then floats towards the Mayor, knocking him to the ground, when the sirens of Liz's car begin blaring. She approaches the scene with speed, and Jdg contemplates the situation. "I think that's my queue to leave… catch you later," he says, flying off into the woods. Liz pulls up and exits her car, asking, "What the hell just happened?!" "We were just thinking the same thing," Natalia tells her. Josh then says, "I think I know who might be able to explain it…" Joanna Seer, in her Storywik apartment, is seen removing the jar of DisneyMeerkats' blood from her safe. She smiles down at it and says, "It's time." However, there is suddenly a knock at the door, and before the nurse has time to pocket the little jar and close the door to her safe, Josh, Rena, Natalia and Liz have already barged in. "Do come in…" Joanna sneers, disliking their rudeness, but Josh tells her that the time for niceties is over; "You've got some explaining to do…" Later, Joanna is sitting down, having been explained to the events of the town exit. "Alright," says Rena, "Now you know everything… so tell us, you did something to my son when you snatched him away at birth, what was it?" Joanna sighs and explains, "When I had baby Jdg98 in my possession, I installed a psychic block in his mind so that his power would be inaccessible to him." "Why?" Natalia asks, and she says she's going to level with them; "The reason I orchestrated my access to this world was so that I could rule over the mortals, as is my birth right. Jdg98 would've been the most powerful being in history, as well as the product of two such benevolent people. The last thing I needed in my way was someone with the power and the motive to stop me. Now, it seems, all he has is the power." "Why is that?" Liz wonders, "What happened to… Joe?" "It appears that the magic I cut off from him, existing in the very back of his mind, formed into a personality of its own," Joanna explains. "So he's… bipolar?" Liz figures, and Joanna says, "If you like." "So why has this separate personality come to the surface now?" Josh wonders. "Isn't it obvious?" Joanna asks him, "It's because of you. When you shot him, his survival instinct must've gone into overdrive; enough to break down the psychic block and allow Jdg98 – as he likes to call himself – to take over." "But if you wanted, um, global domination or whatever," says Rena, "You must've needed the Virus to be deactivated first so that you could leave town… how did you expect that to happen with Joe's magic prohibited?" "I thought he'd perform true love's kiss or one of those other annoying, gooey cures; I didn't know that his sheer magic ability was enough." "Why is he so… evil? He said he wanted destruction," Natalia reminds them. "He's pure magic; he hasn't exactly formed a conscience. I presume he's just… curious. He wants to see what he's able to do with his powers." "So, to sum up," says Josh, "Someone with ultimate power and seemingly no conscience, hell-bent on destruction, is loose in Storywik… and we have absolutely no way of stopping him." "Actually," Joanna says with a smile, "That's not entirely true." Justine is seen wandering the streets alone, looking confused, when someone calls out, "Lady Junky!" She turns and sees Ben running towards her, rolling her eyes. "I'm looking for my husband and son," she tells him as he approaches, "The last person I want to see is you." "No, you don't understand," he says, "I need to explain something to you." "What is it?" she asks, mildly curious. "I believe… that I was under the effects of a love potion. But whatever it was that deactivated the Virus… it's undone those effects. And I am so sorry, Lady… Justine… whatever I'm supposed to call you… for everything. Please, tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?" She considers him for a moment, and says, "Well, for starters, you can help me find my family… and we'll take it from there." He smiles, as does she. DisneyMeerkats, in its troll form, is seen exiting Josh's office, desperate to find its master. It clicks its fingers repeatedly; going through many different forms, until it finally manages to settle back on Valentina Cunning. "Reginafan?!" she calls out, "Reginafan2626?!" Suddenly, Jdg98 descends from the sky and lands delicately in front of the disguised troll. "Perfect…" he utters. "I see you've discovered your magic," Valentina comments, but Jdg assures her, "I've done a lot more than that, dear." "Joe…?" she says, confused, but he replies with, "Didn't you get the memo? Joe's gone. He's a quiet voice in the back of my head now, begging me to stop. But I won't. Because now it's Jdg98's time to shine… and I plan on putting on a show." She looks confused, and he continues, "But look who I'm talking to. Every moment you look the way you do now, you're putting on a show. How fitting that you're to be my first act… it's going to be fun eradicating the world of a filthy, pathetic, ugly little troll." "I don't care how much magic you have," Valentina says with rage, "It's not wise for anyone to make me so angry." And suddenly, her features begin mutating drastically. Ben and Justine are walking through Storywik when they're distracted by the screeching of a massive dragon across town; they can see it from where they are, and look horrified. "What the hell?!" Liz is heard exclaiming, and Ben and Justine turn to see her, Natalia, Joanna, Josh and Rena. Glee overwhelms Justine's face as she and her husband run towards one another, embracing tightly and kissing passionately. "My love…" she utters when they pull out of it, "We have to… we have to find our son." "I'm pretty sure I've found him," Joanna comments, pointing to the balls of lightning being hurled up at the giant dragon. "Daddy," Justine says, turning to Josh, "Can you use your magic to transport us all there?" "I'm not sure I can carry so many people at once…" he tells her. "You can try!" she exclaims, and Josh nods, telling everyone to hold on. Those in proximity all link arms with one another, and after an enormous amount of focusing on the Mayor's part, they disappear in a large cloud of black smoke. Across town, the seven of them reappear in a similar cloud and stand witness to the battle raging between DisneyMeerkats and Jdg98. Suddenly, a jet of fire shoots from the dragon's mouth and consumes Jdg, and Justine screams bloody murder. However, when the flames clear, Jdg isn't even singed, and he continues throwing attacks at the beast, enjoying its pain. "Right," says Rena, turning to his wife, "I have something I need to tell you…" As Lady is caught up on what's going on, Liz steps out from the small band and exclaims, "Hey! Jdg98!" Jdg turns to her, ignoring the dragon behind it, and she yells, "I know Joe is still in there… I just need to get him out." Amused, Jdg98 descends to the ground, having been hovering, and asks the sheriff how she plans on accomplishing such an impressive feat. She walks towards him, without fear, and says, "By reminding you of who you really are… and who you love." She grabs him and kisses him, deep and long, but when she pulls away, his eyes are still purple, and he uses his magic to trip her, laughing manically. Liz looks up at him from the ground and appears crushed, but she soon finds her strength and tells the maniacal wizard that it's hardly a fair fight; "You have magic and I have nothing… a man of true honor fights with swords." "It may have escaped your notice, dear… but I have no honor," he points out. Liz manages to get to her feet, but Jdg trips her again, finding it funny when the Chat Mod falls. "You're just scared to find out who'd win," Liz says, finding her footing yet again. Jdg tells her that her pathetic attempt at reverse psychology is useless; "But if that's the way you wish to die… who am I to deny you your final wish?" Suddenly, Jdg98 is holding a sword, and Liz looks down to discover that she's holding one identical to his. Suddenly, Jdg runs at her, swinging his sword, and steel clashes. The swords continue to hit one another and it appears to be an equal match of skill for a while; soon, however, Jdg begins hacking at Liz's blade, and when she blocks each one, he suddenly melts the metal with a blink of his eye. "Oops," he says sarcastically, proceeding to stab Liz in the gut and leave her for dead, throwing his sword to one side and turning back to the confused dragon behind him. "Now…" he says to DisneyMeerkats, "Where were we?" He begins throwing more attacks at the dragon, causing it more pain, whilst Rena and Lady run towards their former Chat Moderator, who's bleeding heavily from her abdomen. Rena removes his jacket and uses it as a bandage to put pressure on the wound. "Daddy!" Justine calls, crying, "Help!" Natalia, Ben and Joanna don't know where to look, but Josh's eyes remain fixed on the dragon which served him for so many years. It breathes heavy fire at its adversary, but Jdg98 begins emitting blasts of high-pressure water from his hands. This nullifies the dragon's breath and causes it to become completely drenched. When the water covers every inch of the monster, Jdg ceases the blasts, and he fires a powerful lightning bolt instead. The water causes the electricity to surge through the dragon's entire body, and its shriek of pain becomes so high-pitched that it cannot be heard. It falls to the ground, causing a small earthquake as it does so, and soon shrinks back to its troll form. Josh runs over to his beloved troll and Jdg laughs at it, looking between it and Liz and feeling nothing but joy. "I think my work is done here," he says to himself, flying away. Josh stares down at Disney who utters, "I've failed you, master…" Before it dies, it manages to snap its fingers and transform into the beautiful woman it's been living as for 21 years. Valentina Cunning manages one, final smile, happy to have been able to die beautiful. A tear falls from Josh's eye as he stares down at his dead assistant, and he kneels down to kiss her on the forehead. "Daddy!" Justine calls again, and Josh walks over to her, Rena and Liz, the latter of which is still alive, but dying, slowly. "She's bleeding so much, we have to get her somewhere safe!" Justine exclaims, crying, and Josh wipes his eyes, speaking sternly. "Everyone, to me!" he exclaims, and all those around him approach. Everyone links up again and they disappear in another cloud of black smoke. Reappearing in the Sheriff's Station. Liz is carried off by Rena and Justine whilst Joanna rushes towards the nearest computer, saying it'll do perfectly and logging on. "Can you heal her?" Justine asks her father, regarding Liz, who's growing weaker as she continues to bleed out. "Not with my magic, no, but um… um…" he points at Natalia, "You, do you still have my skeleton keys?" "In my purse in Joe's car…" Natalia replies, and suddenly, black smoke consumes her shoulder and her purse appears on it. "Enter my vault with the sheriff here and retrieve a collection of leaves in a glass flask – you'll know them when you see them; make ImmaGleek eat them… and she should be okay." "Can't you just transport the leaves here the way you did my purse?" Natalia wonders, but Josh says the precautions he has set up around his vault prevent him from doing so; "Now hurry." Rena and Justine back away from Liz as Natalia takes hold of her, keeping pressure on the wound with Rena's jacket, and the two of them are suddenly transported out of the room by Josh. Joanna takes the jar of Disney's blood from her pocket and places it on the table as she continues tapping away at the keyboard, having reached a page filled with binary code which she continues to fill in. "What're you doing?" Ben wonders, and Joanna reminds the others that she has a way of stopping Jdg98. "You mustn't kill him," Justine says, and Joanna rolls her eyes, saying she'll try her best. "What are you planning exactly?" Josh asks, and Joanna explains, "This is the blood of a troll, mixed with various substances which can be found solely in Wikia; I have another set of the same mixture in my laboratory back home. I can use this computer, along with an incantation, to form a link between the two substances and open a portal back to my stores where I'll be able to fetch some useful items capable of bringing Jdg down." "Is that even possible?" Rena asks, confused. "Not before the Virus was deactivated. But now? I think I can manage." "How long will it take?" Josh wonders, to which Joanna replies, "It's quite a wordy incantation." "Right," says the Mayor, "In the meantime we're going to need all the magical help we can get to hold off my grandson's destruction of this town." He turns to Ben, and tells him to gather all the fairies he can – including Dr. Sonya, who's in a holding cell across town – by telling them of the current situation. Ben nods, asking where he's to start, and Josh tells him to try Keegan and Rappy at the B&B, proceeding to transport Villain fan directly to them. "What are me and Rena to do?" Justine asks, and Josh tells her that her job is to stay here and stay safe; "And you," he looks at Rena, "Make sure that she does." Rena nods, but Justine insists that she should talk to her child, convinced that she'll be able to get him to stop. "I wouldn't be so sure," Josh tells her, "You saw what happened to Sheriff Knight…" A dying Liz is carried down the stairs to Josh's vault by Natalia, who rests her on the ground, telling her to keep pressure on her own wound. Liz nods weakly, only just managing to do so, whilst Natalia scours the shelves. It's not long before she discovers the glass flask of distinctive leaves given to The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors by Trellar all those years ago, and she smiles. However, when she takes the flask out, a second scorpion crawls from the shelf and falls to the floor. It grows about one inch before Natalia yells, "Not this time, ya' little bitch!" and squishes it dead with her foot. She then removes the leaves from the flask and kneels down beside Liz. She begins stuffing the leaves into the Chat Mod's mouth and helps the weak woman as she struggles to chew. However, each leaf is soon swallowed, and Natalia removes Rena's coat. All blood which stained Liz's clothes is suddenly sucked back into the wound, which slowly closes up, and the only reminder Liz has of this entire predicament is a substantial rip in her now-clean shirt. Regaining her strength, the sheriff asks, "Did I win?" and Natalia laughs, hugging her. Ben stands with Rappy and Sannse as they unlock the holding cell of Dr. Sonya. "At last!" he exclaims, but when he sees the two people in front of him, he recoils with hatred. "Not you!" he exclaims, and the two fairies try to apologize to him for firing him from the Staff roster… but now they need his help, for he was one of the most skilled fairies of all. "No!" Sonya yells, "I refuse to help either of you!" "Dr. Sonya!" Ben shouts, "Like it or not, this town is in danger." "Good, I hope every former Staff member dies because of it." "But if you don't help," Ben points out, "How will you regain your wings?" Dr. Sonya looks suddenly interested. Natalia and Liz are seen re-entering the Sheriff's Station, the latter back in fighting form, and Justine approaches the two of them, hugging each in turn. Liz then reveals she's carrying a sword – the same one Joe used to slay a giant arachnid – and tells Josh, "I took this from your vault. Hope you don't mind; thought it could come in handy." She places it on a nearby desk, and lots of noise is suddenly heard from outside; like mass buzzing. "What on Wikia is going on out there?" Rena asks, and everyone turns to him. "Sorry," he says, "Old habits. I mean, let's go check it out." Joanna continues tapping away at the computer, spouting out complex coding, as the other five head outside. They witness about twenty fairies, all in casual clothing but with their wings out and wide, flying down the street, at the end of which is Jdg98. Ben emerges from the crowd of former Staff members, led by Rappy, Sannse and Dr. Sonya, and regroups with the others as the fairies begin pelting Jdg with their brightly-colored attacks. "Are they hurting him?" Justine asks, worried. "No, I'm perfectly fine," Jdg98 says, having appeared out of thin air. The six of them are startled, but Justine steps out to face her son. "Lady, no!" Rena tries. "Get back here!" Josh yells louder. "I told you over 21 years ago that you were done controlling me," Justine reminds her father, turning her attention back to her curious son, who remains hovering in mid-air. "Is something wrong, mommy?" Jdg asks, "Have I been a naughty boy?" "Jdg98…" she utters, tears forming in her eyes, "My child…" His purple eyes stare her up and down. "Spare me the emotion," he says, "I'd prefer to get straight to the carnage." "I know you don't want to hurt anyone…" Justine utters. "Funny," says Jdg, "That was what I said to your father – or, my grandfather, I suppose – right before he shot me in the chest. Now, I've only been around for a couple of hours, and I'm an impressionable young lad, so… when someone says 'I know you don't want to hurt anyone', I can only presume that what they really mean is 'shoot me'. And so, your wish is my command." He charges up an energy ball in his hand and prepares to throw it at his mother, however, before it's able to hit her, Ben jumps in the way of it, receiving a full blast of the deadly magic. This little twist of fate makes Jdg98 giggle, but he soon notices the swarm of fairies approaching him from the other end of the street. He sighs. "Again, that's my queue to leave," he says, and he flies high into the sky, as do the fairies, where a battle proceeds to rage. Meanwhile, Ben is dying in Justine's arms. "Do you have any more of those leaves?" she asks Natalia, but she shakes her head, saying that it took every last one of them to save Liz. Ben looks up at Justine, and she asks him, with more tears in her eyes, why he just did what he did. "I may not truly love you," Ben utters, "But that doesn't mean I don't still care about you…" "No," Justine states defiantly, "You are not dying. We're gonna find a way to fix you…" "His magic is too strong to be overwritten," Ben assures her in a croaky voice, "That's what the fairies kept saying… besides, now I can't get in the way of you being with your true love… and I can be with mine." Justine has no idea what he's talking about, but Ben looks beyond her at the vision of InspiredAndNatural – dressed all in white – who stands a few feet away. She smiles at Villain fan, and he smiles at her in turn, feeling greeted towards death. The surrounding people see nothing, and Justine keeps looking to where Inspired should be, utterly confused. "It's okay," Ben continues, "This is my happy ending…" Inspired and Villain exchange one last loving smile, but the vision of the former disappears as the life leaves the eyes of the latter. Up in the sky, Jdg98 continues battling the fairies. They are pelting him with their attacks, but he has one hand raised and makes them all dissipate into thin air, yawning. It's not long before the fairies start giving up, and their attacks lessen and lessen. Jdg stands still, and Dr. Sonya asks Rappy what he's doing. "He's…" Rappy stares intensely at the floating madman before him, "Charging!" he soon realizes, "GET DOWN!" He pushes Dr. Sonya out of the way, knocking him into Sannse, and the two of them find themselves falling from the sky. As they plummet towards the earth below and stabilize themselves with their wings, they watch as all their fellow fairies – including Rappy – are burnt to sinters in mere seconds. Sannse screams, now standing on the ground with Sonya, and Jdg smiles with delight. Back inside the Sheriff's Station, everyone still alive is left devastated, except Joanna, who continues muttering a magical language to the computer as she types; the jar of black liquid is bubbling wildly, but no one takes any notice of it until the Blood Wiccan yells, "I've done it!" With one tap of the Enter key, blue light begins emanating from the computer screen. The blue light swirls and begins forming a doorway between worlds, through which DeviousPeep's laboratory is actually visible. Everyone watches in awe, but the incantation continues to flow from Joanna's red lips, and the magic words warp the blue light into something more than a portal; the gateway closes and simply the energy remains. "She's double-crossed us!" Josh exclaims, "She's going to absorb it!" "The hell she is," Natalia says, grabbing the sword Liz took off of the desk and running at Joanna, whacking her over the head with a hilt and causing her to drop to the floor, unconscious. However, the blue energy source which remains floating in the air latches onto MaryPierceLopez, and she finds herself absorbing it all. Everyone watches with shock and intrigue, and when Natalia's eyes open, they are glowing blue. She begins hovering ever-so-slightly above the ground with a kind of eerie grace. "What's happened to her?" Rena asks, and Natalia's voice comes out with an odd echo: "Isn't it obvious?" she asks, "DeviousPeep was planning to achieve ultimate power herself by channeling the portal's energy into magic she'd be able to use to escape this town and dominate the world as she's always wanted, leaving you all occupied with Jdg98… but I instead absorbed the power." "What exactly is the power?" Liz asks, confused. "The internet…" Josh whispers, "She's absorbed the damn internet!" "I do believe so," Natalia says, her voice still echoing, "It's amazing how much I've suddenly become aware of now that my IQ has been boosted to an uncountable amount. I think I need some fresh air." She lifts a hand, and suddenly, an entire wall of the Sheriff's Station vanishes completely. Natalia continues to hover slightly and makes her way outside, where she lands. She takes a few steps amongst the streets of Storywik, and in a bright, blue flash… she vanishes. Josh, Rena, Justine and Liz stare on in shock. Joanna remains unconscious on the floor. Jdg98 has landed in a clearing in the forest surrounding the town in order to recuperate. Behind him, there is a bright, blue flash and Natalia appears; his purple eyes meet her blue ones. "How did you know I'd be here?" he asks her, to which she replies in her eerie, echo-y, "I've become aware of a great many things… I believe I am the wisest person in human history." "Is that so?" Jdg asks her, "Because I've been inside your head, remember? That was me, bleeding through. Of course, I was suppressed almost immediately… but still, I saw it, and he saw it, and, all in all, it wasn't that remarkable." "I have changed," she says. Jdg nods, "So it would seem… what have you done to yourself?" "I've taken in a great deal of power… enough to equal you, I'm sure." "We'll see about that," says Jdg, an evil smile on his face, and he fires two powerful bolts of lightning at the girl from either side. Natalia simply raises a hand, and the lightning bolts are pushed back into Jdg's hands, where they dissipate. He looks enraged, and fires a number of energy blasts at her, but without so much as blinking, she deflects them all into the sky where they explode like fireworks. "I see I'm not the only one who likes to put on a show…" Jdg comments, and he creates a massive sword out of thin air which begins flying towards Natalia. She catches it in her hand by the blade, but it doesn't cut her, and within her grip, it quickly turns to dust. Jdg is intrigued, and Natalia asks if it's now her turn to attack, and she takes a step forward. Jdg98 looks genuinely scared for the first time since he came into being, and he hovers above the ground and begins flying away through the trees. Natalia stays where she is and raises both hands, turning all the surrounding trees to dust and making the clearing gigantic. She sees Jdg and makes a motion with her hand as though she's pulling something towards herself, and he is suddenly yanked towards her with a great deal of force. He lands at her feet and tries to tackle her to the ground, however, she hits him with a blast of blue light, and he remains on his knees, unable to move. "So," he asks, "Are you going to kill me?" "Negative," she replies, "I am merely going to reconstruct the psychic block in your mind – stronger than before. But even I am not powerful enough to completely eradicate you of the power." "Well," he says, "Goodbye, world… it's been fun destroying you while it's lasted. I hope to see you again soon." Natalia then places her hand on his head, and within the mind of Joseph Kahn/Jd98, a mental wall is built. Suddenly, his eyes stop glowing purple, and Joe falls to the floor, breathing heavily. "Natalia?" he utters, looking up at her glowing blue eyes and feeling frightened; he gets to his feet. "What've you done…?" he utters, looking at her, "What the hell have you gone and done?!" "I looked into the heart of all knowledge… and it stared back at me. I made myself powerful enough to suppress Jdg98." "Well, he's gone now. Well done. Now stop." "I can't stop," she says. "Sure you can… just let go…" "How can I let go of this?" she wonders; tears are pouring from her eyes, but she doesn't look sad. Suddenly, she screams, clutching her head, and Joe looks insanely worried for her. Josh, Rena, Justine and Liz are running through the woods, searching for Joe and Natalia, having followed their little light show. They then hear the scream, and Josh yells, "This way!" directing the little team. "I see all," Natalia states, the pain having ceased but the tears continuing to pour, "The Sun and the Moon. The Earth and the stars and all the lands beyond. Every atom in existence. I see all that ever was, and is, and could be… but why does it hurt?" "Natalia…" Joe begs, "Let go…" "My head…" Natalia moans, "I think… I think there's too much power in it. Well, I know there is. In fact, I'm quite certain it's killing me." "Please…" Joe utters, tears streaming from his eyes as well, "Please don't die…" "But I am dying, and I've already accepted it," she states, "One would be amazed how fast you can come to terms with something when you're too clever to know fear." "I don't want you to go…" Joe roars, unable to control himself. "I'm afraid it's inevitable now. My death cannot be prevented. So, I suppose all that there's left to say is… goodbye, Joseph Kahn." In a shock, the blue light suddenly leaves her body and floats away. It dashes all the way across town and is absorbed back into the computer of the Sheriff's Station, which promptly explodes, destroying the jar of black liquid. Joanna is nowhere to be seen. Natalia falls to the ground, herself again, and Joe manages to catch her, holding her in his arms. "All… that time… I spent… trying to save everyone… was it worth it?" she asks, barely able to see past her tears. "Yes," he assures her, "Every moment." "And… and… did I save you?" she asks. He nods as he cries, telling her, "Yes… yes, you saved me." "Then… can I just tell you… it was my honor." Her face goes still as death finally finds her, and Joe uses his fingers to close her eyes before hugging the body tight to himself and crying loudly. Josh, Rena, Justine and Liz soon come running from the trees and stand around the two of them, each one looking shocked and devastated. Joe barely notices they're there, and simply continues weeping into the night. The next morning, Joe is dressed in a black suit as rain pours from the sky; he is standing in front of three gravestones. MaryPierceLopez's is in the center, with DisneyMeerkats' and Villain fan's on either side. "I'm sorry…" Joe utters, the weight of what he did dawning on him, and he can't stop himself from crying. Liz, who's also dressed in black, places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault…" she tries, but Joe doesn't reply; he simply places his hand atop hers, showing that he appreciates the support. Josh, Rena and Justine are further back, also paying their respects, and when Liz walks away from Joe, his parents approach him. They engage in a group hug, and Joe utters, "Mom… Dad…" "Son…" Rena utters, and Joe cries into their shoulders. Justine runs her hand through his hair and shushes him, assuring him that it's all over now, and that they're together, as a family. "That's right," Rena adds, "We're all still here." "Not everyone," Josh points out, and those in attendance all turn to the Evil Bureaucrat as he asks, "Has anyone seen Joanna?" Joanna Seer, dressed in the same skimpy, red clothes which are normally seen adorning DeviousPeep in the Wikia World that was, makes her way through the streets of Storywik, Maine. Various blasts of light flow from her hands, and she leaves a trail of destruction in her wake, utterly frustrated that her plan failed the way it did. She comes across the Sheriff's Station, which is still missing a wall, but still fires a blast at it when she sees the busted computer and becomes reminded of her failure. She breathes heavily as the dust settles, however, she soon spots something amidst the debris; something shiny and metal. Curious, Joanna walks casually through the wreckage and begins digging through the bricks with her bare hands. She pulls out… a memory stick, from her magical laboratory, which fell through to Our World during the brief period that the portal was open. She grips it tightly in her hand. "This town's about to experience a whole new kind of Virus," she says to herself, proceeding to smile wider than we've ever seen before. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales